


Secretly

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Again, F/F, Female Reader, Reader Insert, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Could you please do a criminal minds one shot Emily x female reader where the reader and Emily are dating and are in a secret relationship and the team catch them together in Emily’s office (set in season 12) and it turns it out that the team knew that they were together as they all saw them leaving the office holding hands and kissing as they were heading to her car and Garcia saw it on camera and showed the team but they kept it a secret as they weren’t sure if they were ready to tell them.





	Secretly

“You know, Garcia, that’s a little creepy, to just film them,” JJ said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, you know you wanted in. You also like juicy details. Are we going to ask them about it?” I asked the group. I looked around the group from Rossi, to Morgan, Reid, and JJ.

We were having an emergency meeting in Rossi’s office before we left to talk about what I just saw Emily and (Y/N) makeout in Emily office then they walked out holding hands.

“I guess we just wait until they are ready to tell us,” Morgan said.

“Though, them being does explain a lot,” Rossi said smirking. “You know getting to work at the same time and leaving at the same time.”

“Sometimes wearing each other’s clothes,” Reid said, though his tone of voice made it seem he didn’t know why would wear each other’s clothes. JJ shook her head and Rossi and Morgan exchanged amused glances.   
*

“Do you think we should tell the rest of them team?” I asked you as you laid in between my legs with your head on my stomach.

“I don’t know, (Y/N),” You said. I started to twirl some of your hair.

“How much do you want to bet that Garcia already knows?” I asked laughing at the thought of Garcia gossiping with Rossi and making ship names with Morgan.  
*  
“God, I’m dreading but also looking forward to the talk I’m sure Rossi is going to have with me,” Emily said laughing along with me. “I’m sure Garcia already planning our wedding if she knows.”

“Let’s tell them tomorrow, how could it go wrong?” I said with smile and Emily got up and turned around to smile me.  
*  
“So, I asked Rossi to do another pasta night because I wanted to tell you guys something,” Emily said smiling at me and looking around the team. I walked the couple feet toward her.

“You guys look like two teenagers in love,” Rossi said with smirk as Emily and me heads snapped at him. Everybody started laughing at our reaction.

“You guys knew?” I asked as Em put an arm around my shoulders and I put an arm around her waist.

“Well, you guys weren’t exactly hiding it,” JJ said with smile as she eat some more pasta.

Em and me just looked at each other and smiled. I’m glad that the team was accepting of our relationship.


End file.
